All About Loving You
by witchysha
Summary: Songfic da música do Bon Jovi. O nome diz tudo, neh! Então, eu fiz mais uma com essa música, quem quiser ler, me mande reviews que eu publico...Entende-se: DEIXEM REVIEWS! Brigadinha...


All About Living You  
  
BON JOVI  
  
Sua vida sempre fora uma aventura. Perigos, armadilhas, falsidades, brigas, invejas, traições, ambições, profecias, vinganças. Ele nunca se deixou tomar por esses sentimentos, nunca aceitou a derrota. Ele procurou o lado certo, procurou ajuda com as pessoas certas, e encontrou o que não teve quando pequeno: amor. Amor de seus amigos, que eram a família que ele tinha, amor cheio de cuidados, de preocupações. Amor sincero. Amor cheio de defeitos, amor corajoso, amor verdadeiro. Amor para toda uma vida.  
  
No meio de tantas confusões, brigas, promessas, medo, foi que ele achou um tipo de amor diferente do que ele conhecia até agora. Ele já conhecia o amor de amigos, amor de uma família, já que ele era praticamente da família do amigo, já havia sentido uma atração física a qual precocemente chamou de amor. Mas esse amor era diferente. O fazia esquecer a guerra, o medo, as mortes à sua volta. Fazia o ar se esvair de seus pulmões. Fazia suas pernas tremerem. Fazia sentir um frio na barriga. Era um amor maior que todos os outros que ele já havia provado.  
  
Começou aos poucos. Por coisas imperceptíveis, insignificantes, porém, para ele, marcantes.  
  
Começou de forma estranha. Era estranho conhecer uma pessoa que você nunca viu na vida e que sabe mais de você que você mesmo. Se a primeira impressão é a que fica, nesse caso não foi. Essas lembranças foram apagadas quando eles se tornaram amigos. De uma forma mais estranha ainda. Não é comum se tornar amigo de uma pessoa porque você a salvou de ter sido morta por um trasgo. Mas foi assim que eles se tornaram amigos.  
  
Uma amizade cheia de falhas, pelas vezes que eles perderam a paciência um com o outro, e pequenas brigas, pequenas coisas. Falhas.Pequenas falhas. Sim, também tinha o fato de ela agir quase como uma mãe para ele. Ele que nunca conheceu aquele tipo de amor, materno e preocupado. Protetor. Ela sempre o protegia, estivesse ele errado ou não. Claro que ela não o deixava fazer coisas erradas sem ser punido, afinal, ela se preocupava com ele. Com tudo dele. Ela confiou nele. Até quando todos duvidaram dele, achando que ele passaria por cima de regras e proibições apenas para chamar a atenção para si.  
  
Ela o ajudou quando ele teve dúvidas e não soube lidar com meninas. Ela sempre teve respostas para todas as suas perguntas. Ela o ajudou a achara soluções, procurar informações sobre a profecia, ela o auxiliou quando ele perdeu a única pessoa que era realmente sua família, seu padrinho. Ela estava lá, sempre esteve, e quando ele estivesse pronto, poderia falar com ela. Exatamente como aconteceu. Eles passaram por coisas juntos que simplesmente não dá para esquecer.  
  
Ambos demoraram para perceber o que era óbvio para quem os via.  
  
Estavam se apaixonando. Estavam ficando cada vez mais ligados, suas vidas cada vez mais entrelaçadas, de tal modo que um não vivia sem o outro. Um não existia sem o outro. Era visível no olhar de cada um o amor que sentiam. Era claro os seus sentimentos. Nos seus olhos se via todo o amor que tinham. Não existia Harry sem Hermione, não existia Hermione sem Harry.  
  
Looking at the pages of my life  
  
(Olhando as páginas da minha vida)  
  
Faded memories of me & you  
  
(Lembranças apagadas de você e eu)  
  
Mistakes I know I've made a few  
  
(Sei que cometi alguns erros )  
  
I took some shots that fail from time to time baby  
  
(Arrisquei algumas vezes que falharam de tempos em tempos baby)  
  
You were there to pull me through  
  
(Você esteve ao meu lado pra me dar força )  
  
Been around that block a time or two  
  
(Esteve ao redor e me protegeu uma ou duas vezes)  
  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
  
(Vou deixar bem claro )  
  
Ask me how I've come this far  
  
(Se perguntarem como cheguei até aqui)  
  
The answer's written in my eyes  
  
(A resposta está escrita em meus olhos )  
  
Quando ele olhava para ela, era diferente de quando ele olhava para as outras pessoas. Tinha um carinho especial, amor, respeito, admiração. Quando ela olhava para ele, era com amor, cuidado, preocupação, mimos, carinho.  
  
O jeito como eles andavam sempre grudados. Muitas vezes andavam da mãos dadas pela escola, achando que era algo de amigos. No fundo, eles sabiam que não era. No fundo, ele não queriam que fosse. No fundo, eles sabiam que se amavam.  
  
Mas é claro que eles não poderiam ficar negando esse amor. Nem para os outros, nem para eles mesmos. Eles sabiam o que estava se passando com seus corações. O que eles tanto negaram, a história que eles mais desmentiram, viraria verdade.  
  
E é aí que eles se encontravam, no salão comunal da Grifinória, 11:45 da noite, estudando poções, numa quarta feira de lua cheia do mês de março.  
  
-Hermione, você tem certeza que já não estudamos bastante? Eu digo, bom, já estamos aqui já faz tempo, eu acho que não tenho condições de aprender mais nada!  
  
-Tá bom, tá bom. Hoje você até que estudou bastante. Está melhorando. Preciso pedir para o Rony arranjar mais namoradas, assim vocês param de jogar e discutir quadribol para estudar!  
  
-Você não vai ter que pedir nada. Ele troca de namorada como troca de roupa.  
  
-Charme Weasley, eu diria.  
  
-A é? E desde quando você entende de charmes Weasley assim?  
  
-Você não lembra do Carlinhos? Era assim também! Uma namorada para cada dia da semana! E os gêmeos também não ficavam muito atrás! Deve ser genético.  
  
-A sra. Weasley deve ter sofrido muito então! Imagine o marido como não deve ter sido?  
  
-Depois de uma certa idade eles tomam jeito.  
  
-Olá, srta. Eu-entendo-os-homens! O que mais você tem para me contar sobre esse fascinante mundo?  
  
-Harry, larga de ser bobo!  
  
-Tudo bem,quer dar uma volta?  
  
-Uma volta? Há essa hora? Tá maluco? Se nos virem por aí à uma hora dessas, nem quero imaginar o que...  
  
-Já te apresentei a capa de invisibilidade do meu pai?  
  
-Ah, claro! Como eu pude esquecer do seu "jeitinho"de fazer as coisas!  
  
-Encaro isso como um sim. Espere aí que eu vou buscar a capa.  
  
Harry voltou minutos depois com a capa na mão e um sorriso no rosto.  
  
-Harry, você não acha que deveríamos ir dormir? Amanhã temos aula cedo, e...  
  
-Perda de tempo, Mione!Dormir com uma lua daquelas lá fora? Outra hora a gente dorme!  
  
-Ah, Harry, só você mesmo!  
  
-Vou encarar isso como um elogio, ok?  
  
-Como quiser!  
  
E Harry jogou a capa sobre os dois e saíram andando pelos corredores, até chegar ao jardim.  
  
Every time I look at you  
  
(Toda vez que olho pra você )  
  
Baby I see something new  
  
(Baby, vejo algo novo )  
  
It takes me higher than before  
  
(Que me eleva mais do que antes)  
  
It makes me want you more  
  
(Me faz te querer ainda mais )  
  
I don't want to sleep tonight  
  
(Não quero dormir essa noite )  
  
Dreaming's just a waste of time  
  
(Sonhar é só uma perda de tempo)  
  
When I look at what my life's been coming to  
  
(Quando vejo o que minha vida tem se tornado)  
  
I'm all about living you  
  
(Só tenho amado você )  
  
-Nossa! Aqui fora essa lua parece estar ainda maior!  
  
-Viu? E você querendo dormir...  
  
-Bom, as pessoas mudam de idéia, não mudam?  
  
-Se mudam, Mione, se mudam...  
  
-Senti um ar de arrependimento na sua voz. Do que você se arrependeu?  
  
-Nossa, isso tudo você concluiu só de ouvir meia dúzia de palavras?  
  
-Não me enrole, Harry. Tem alguma coisa incomodando você.  
  
-Incomodando não, não seria essa a palavra. Eu diria que...Eu mudei de idéia, mas não adianta nada.  
  
-Hum, isso não explica quase nada, né! Você mudou de idéia sobre o que?  
  
-Sobre uma resposta que eu sempre dou e não queria que fosse essa a resposta.  
  
-Mude a resposta!  
  
-Não depende de mim. Pelo menos, não só de mim.  
  
-Depende de quem?  
  
-Hermione, você alguma vez já se sentiu meio sufocada com os seus próprios sentimentos?  
  
-Como assim, sufocada?  
  
-Você tem vontade de dizer uma coisa, de fazer uma coisa, mas não pode. Você quer tanto uma coisa que não pode ter?  
  
-O que no mundo o famoso Harry Potter não pode ter?  
  
-Muitas coisas, Hermione, muitas coisas...  
  
-Eu sei, me desculpe.  
  
-Não precisa se desculpar, acontece.  
  
-Para mim você pode dizer.  
  
-Dizer o que?  
  
-O que você tem vontade de dizer e não pode. Para mim você pode, Harry. Sempre pode.  
  
-Hermione, você é a melhor amiga que existe, sabia?  
  
-Já imaginava. Não tente fugir do assunto, o que você não pode dizer?  
  
-Isso. Que você é a melhor amiga que existe! Que você já enfrentou tudo comigo, já passou coisas horríveis comigo, e me ajudou. Sempre. Você sempre esteve lá para mim, Hermione.  
  
-E por que você não pode falar isso, Harry? É tão maravilhoso! E você sabe que eu sempre vou estar lá, né? Sempre Harry, para tudo que você precisar, como eu sei que você está para mim.  
  
Ambos sorriram e voltaram a olhar a Lua.  
  
-E o que você não pode fazer?  
  
-Hun?  
  
-Você disse que tinha uma coisa que não podia falar, e que não podia fazer. O que é?  
  
-Oras, Mione, se eu não posso, eu não posso, não vou fazer.  
  
-Pois deveria, sabe. Talvez você ache que não pode, mas na verdade deveria fazer.  
  
-Já te falei, não depende só de mim.  
  
-Talvez se você mudar, os outros mudem também! Talvez se você fizer, não seja mais indevido fazer.  
  
-Será?  
  
-Primeiro pense, vale o risco?  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Vale a pena correr o risco? O que você não pode fazer, se fizer e der certo, vai te fazer feliz?  
  
-Você nem imagina como!  
  
-Vai fazer alguém sofrer?  
  
-Só se der errado, aí quem sofre sou eu.  
  
-Bom, Harry, faça. Se é o que você quer...  
  
I've lived I've loved I've lost I've paid some dues  
  
(Vivi, amei, perdi, paguei algumas vezes)  
  
And baby we've been to hell and back again  
  
(E baby, fomos ao inferno e voltamos novamente)  
  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
  
(Esse tempo todo você sempre foi minha melhor amiga)  
  
For all the words I didn't say  
  
(Por todas as palavras que eu não disse)  
  
And all the things I didn't do  
  
(Por todas as coisas que não fiz )  
  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way  
  
(Hoje vou encontrar uma maneira)  
  
Harry olhou para a Lua, e depois para Hermione, que contemplava a Lua, perdida em pensamentos. Harry passou o braço em volta do ombro de Hermione e a puxou para perto.  
  
No que ela fez menção de deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, ele se virou e ficou de frente para ela. Olhavam intensamente nos olhos um do outro.  
  
Harry passou as costas da mão pelo rosto dela, que continuou o encarando. Então Harry juntou toda a coragem que tinha e foi inclinando o rosto, até seus lábios se tocarem. Ficaram parados assim, sentindo passar por eles uma energia que parecia emanar deles mesmos.  
  
Harry então viu que ela não iria rejeitar o seu beijo, resolveu beija-la de verdade, deixando extravasar todo o amor que sentia à medida que percorria sua língua pelos lábios dela, que se abriram e deixaram que ela também o mostrasse todo o amor que sentia, encontrando sua língua com a dele.  
  
Harry a puxou mais para perto, descansando as mãos na cintura dela, e ela deixou aos mãos se entrelaçarem atrás do pescoço dele. Aos poucos o beijo foi ficando mais intenso, ambos deixando mostrar todo desejo que tinham pelo outro.  
  
Quando ficaram sem ar, se separaram.  
  
-Era isso que você não podia fazer?  
  
-Era.  
  
-Você não só podia, como deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo!  
  
-Então, o que você acha de aproveitar e recuperar o tempo perdido?  
  
-Eu acho uma ótima idéia!  
  
Harry se inclinou para beija-la novamente, e antes que ele pudesse tocar seus lábios, ela falou:  
  
-Harry.  
  
-Hum?  
  
-Realmente, dormir é uma perda de tempo.  
  
Eles sorriram e voltaram a se beijar.  
  
Every time I look at you  
  
(Toda vez que olho pra você )  
  
Baby I see something new  
  
(Baby, vejo algo novo )  
  
It takes me higher than before  
  
(Que me eleva mais do que antes)  
  
It makes me want you more  
  
(Me faz te querer ainda mais )  
  
I don't want to sleep tonight  
  
(Não quero dormir essa noite )  
  
Dreaming's just a waste of time  
  
(Sonhar é só uma perda de tempo)  
  
When I look at what my life's been coming to  
  
(Quando vejo o que minha vida tem se tornado)  
  
I'm all about living you  
  
(Só tenho amado você )  
  
E foi assim que Harry descobriu mais um novo jeito de amar. Ele nunca imaginou que pudesse encontrar tanta felicidade assim. Nem que pudesse existir uma pessoa que o fizesse sentir daquela maneira, uma pessoa que pudesse controlar sem querer todo o seu mundo, tudo o que ele fazia, tudo o que ele era.  
  
Aquela onde de sentimentos não parou por ali. Ele ainda sofreria muito, ao perder amigos naquela guerra contra o mal que também controlava sua vida.  
  
Mas o amor dele foi mais forte, a confiança dele foi maior, e a batalha acabou com grandes perdas.Mas com grande alegria. Agora teriam paz. Mesmo durante essa guerra Harry não deixou de lado o amor que sentia, e foi por esse amor que ele lutou, e foi esse amor a recompensa da sua batalha.  
  
Não demorou muito e Harry Potter e Hermione Granger se casaram, tiveram lindos filhos e constituíram um lar cheio de amor.  
  
Um sentimento que Harry nunca havia provado igual. Um sentimento que ainda fazia seu coração bater forte, que o fazia esquecer a guerra, o medo, as mortes à sua volta. Fazia o ar se esvair de seus pulmões.  
  
Fazia suas pernas tremerem. Fazia sentir um frio na barriga. O mesmo amor, a mesma pessoa que o fez sentir amado de uma maneira única e inigualável. A pessoa por quem seu coração batia, a pessoa por quem ele respirava. A mesma Hermione Granger que fez existir Harry Potter e o mesmo Harry Potter que fez existir Hermione Granger.  
  
Um não existia sem o outro.  
  
You can take this world away and everything I am  
  
(Você pode tirar o mundo e tudo o que sou)  
  
Leave the lines upon my face  
  
(Deixe as falas em meu rosto )  
  
I'm all about living you  
  
(Só tenho amado você )  
  
I'm all about  
  
(Só tenho )  
  
I'm all about  
  
(Só tenho )  
  
I'm all about loving you  
  
(Só tenho amado você )  
  
Era agora na sala de sua casa que se encontravam, sentados, de mãos dadas, olhando a Lua cheia no céu, numa sexta-feira de Setembro. Seus filhos tinham ido há uma semana de volta para Hogwarts.  
  
-Todas as vezes que eu vejo a lua, eu lembro do nosso primeiro beijo, Harry.  
  
-Sabe que eu também. Foi o melhor momento da minha vida. Saber que a mulher que eu amava também me amava.  
  
-É, foi muito bom. Eu lembro do gosto daquele beijo até hoje.  
  
-Eu também.  
  
-Aconteceu tanta coisa depois daquilo!  
  
-É, nossos filhos são a prova disso. Do nosso amor.  
  
-Eu digo, nós fizemos tanta coisa depois, enfrentamos uma guerra, você derrotou Voldemort, nós passamos a trabalhar no ministério, nossos amigos se casaram, tiveram filhos. Aconteceu tanta coisa!  
  
-Aconteceu sim. E eu só tenho feito uma coisa durante esse tempo todo.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Só tenho amado você.  
  
I'm all about living you  
  
(Só tenho amado você) 


End file.
